


Unfaithful

by plisetskees



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz knew that he and Koujaku didn't make the best couple. They were rocky and they fought constantly. Despite that, they worked, well. Until Koujaku makes a fatal mistake. </p>
<p>Alternatively, Koujaku gets drunk and cheats on Noiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> lil smth I wrote on the plane to Rome  
> Do I plan on finishing this? Perhaps, but don't sit on the page refreshing constantly for updates

It was already late when Noiz forced his way into Koujaku's home, which had already been locked up for the night. The younger man disregarded the damage he had done; he was there for a reason. If that reason ended up being wrong, then Noiz might feel bad about breaking and entering, but if Noiz's hunch was right, then Koujaku would have a lot more to worry about than a broken lock.

The older man was in his bedroom, right where Noiz thought he would be. At the sight of him, Noiz narrowed his eyes and glared. "Noiz?" What are you-" Koujaku started, but Noiz cut him off.

"I'm going to tell you something that I heard. And you're going to tell me if it's true or not." Noiz's voice was harsher than his normal, apathetic tone, betraying some of his inner rage.

"Go ahead," Koujaku said, and he sounded confused.

"You brought home one of your clients. Her hand was wrapped around your waist while you walked, and you wrapped an arm around her shoulder." The glare he was giving Koujaku only grew more intense, and he registered the slight changes in Koujaku's body language.

The older man reached a hand up to scratch behind his ear and looked to the floor for a moment. He pulled his legs tightly to his body, and let his eyes wander back up to Noiz. "She was just a client. You know I cut hair at home sometimes." Though that was true, Noiz wasn't convinced. The way Koujaku spoke was too unnatural sounding, and Noiz couldn't believe it. "And that's why the two of you were all up on each other?"

"Noiz, you know how my clients get. They tip better if I get a little touchy." Koujaku laughed, but it wasn't his regular laugh. It was slightly nervous, a little forced.

"One of the Ruff Rabbit guys said he saw you two kiss." Noiz admitted, not once taking his eyes off Koujaku. Even if his team hated Beni-Shigure, they all knew how much Koujaku meant to Noiz (despite his reluctance to admit it) and they wouldn't say that just to sabotage their relationship.

"I know you're a jealous person. I understand why you'd be worried, considering my past. But I didn't do anything more than cut her hair." Koujaku offered up a big grin, one that was probably supposed to be reassuring, but Noiz could only shake his head.

"My guys don't lie to me. But your body language is telling me that you're lying. Tell me the truth." Staring intently at Koujaku, Noiz was determined to find the truth. Koujaku turned his head and looked at the wall.

"I'm telling the truth, Noiz," he chewed at his lip and sounded almost nervous.

"You've always been terrible at lying. I'd rather you cheat on me than cheat on me and then lie about it." Noiz said. Surprisingly, he had kept up his cool demeanor throughout the whole situation.

"Why would I cheat on you, Noiz?" Koujaku looked hurt, but Noiz knew it was fake. Being the offensive little shit he was, Noiz knew pretty well what Koujaku looked like when he was actually hurt.

"Because you're tired of fucking a guy and want to run back to women? I'm not stupid, Koujaku. You've been distant as hell lately." Noiz narrowed his eyes.

"Noiz-" Koujaku started, but he was cut off by Noiz.

"If I find out you're lying to me I'm going to leave you. I can't guarantee that I'll stay if you tell the truth, but if you're lying I'm leaving and I will not come back." The sentence was said firmly, leaving no room for Koujaku to doubt Noiz's words. The mood changed after Noiz said that. Koujaku looked to the floor, and stayed silent for a good few minutes. Just when Noiz was about to open his mouth and prompt the older man further, he spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah, I slept with her. I was weak, and I fucked up. But I promise, that was the only time. It didn't mean a thing. I felt so terrible after I did it, I know now that I really do love you, Noiz." Koujaku didn't look up, and his voice sounded almost pathetic.

"It's a little too late to be deciding that you love me now, isn't it?" Noiz asked, using every ounce of willpower to keep up his calm demeanor. If he wasn't worried about his air of coolness, he would have definitely been throwing a fit.

"It was a mistake, Noiz. I'm sorry." Koujaku breathed out, but Noiz wasn't convinced.

"Did you fuck her in our bed?" It was an attempt to make Koujaku feel guilty, but Noiz knew it would only end up making his own feelings worse.

"I'm sorry," Koujaku repeated, eyes downcast.

"God damn it, Koujaku. Why did you do that?" Noiz asked, his eyes beginning to betray his rage. Koujaku only shrugged, and Noiz sighed angrily. "You really fucking expect me to believe that you don't know why you fucked another woman?" Noiz asked.

"I was weak, Noiz! She pushed herself onto me and I was weak!" Koujaku said back, starting to raise his voice.

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it. Am I not fucking you enough? Does my penis put you off?" Noiz was starting to sound annoyed himself. With everything happening, he couldn't maintain his air of indifference perfectly anymore. He was pissed off, and he needed answers. "Is it my disorder?"

"Of course it isn't your disorder! Noiz, I love everything about you, your disorder included." Koujaku said, and he looked up at Noiz with sad, loving eyes.

"Then why the fuck did you cheat on me?" Noiz wouldn't let this go, no matter how many puppy-dog eyed looks Koujaku gave him. How could he? The man he had loved had fucked another woman, right in their bed.

"I'm sorry! How many times am I going to have to apologize? You were being a brat and had ran off for a few days, I was lonely. I got drunk enough to be taken advantage of, and I'm sorry. I fucked up, and it won't happen again." Koujaku had clenched his fists and stood up now, looking down at Noiz.

"So you're blaming me for you cheating? Unbelievable." Noiz turned, and planned to leave, but found himself unable to move. Looking back, he realized Koujaku had grabbed his arm, and wasn't going to let him go.

"Look. Let's just talk about it, yeah? I'm not blaming you. It's my fault, I fucked up." Koujaku had seemed to have calmed himself down greatly, and Noiz raised his eyebrows. Part of him wanted to leave Koujaku so angry that the tips of his hair turned red and he lost a little bit of control, just because it would teach him a lesson.

"I don't want to talk to you. You're a slut, and you always will be. I'm fucking done with you." Noiz shook his head, and yanked free from Koujaku's grasp. "Just out of curiosity, would you have done this if I were Aoba?"

Koujaku's mouth opened in shock, moving slightly as he tried to find the words to defend himself from the accusation. Noiz only stared for a moment, his worst fears in their relationship being confirmed. "You really did love him more than me, didn't you?" Noiz gritted his teeth and frowned. Koujaku didn't even try to defend himself, he just looked sadly to the floor. "I thought so. Fuck you, Koujaku."

With that, Noiz left the room, not even bothering to turn around to see what Koujaku was doing. He was already back in his dingy old apartment, the one he stayed in when he fought with Koujaku, before he allowed himself to let down any of his defences. Once he was alone, that cool demeanor was gone, and he curled up in the fetal position on his dirty couch and stared at the wall with teary eyes.


End file.
